


will you stay with me, my love?

by abraxases



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Human / AI, In-Canon, M/M, Slow Burn, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxases/pseuds/abraxases
Summary: a series of doomVEGA oneshots, reposted from ages ago. i will add more.  eventually.
Relationships: Doom Slayer / VEGA, DoomVEGA, Doomguy / VEGA
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. I. Touch

VEGA was built to oversee every inch of the facility. Every sector, every room, every hall, every computer, every stray speck of dust, he needed to be aware of it all. If he wasn't, an equipment failure could go unnoticed, and the project could come crashing down. It was that fear that brought on the installation of microscopic sensors over every inch of Mars, and the miles of wires connecting him to the terminals that received the sensor activity. The first run of it had been a nightmare. Going from no senses at all to feeling each grain of sand against " you ", over the entirety of Mars' surface? While he would admit it to no one, it almost made him try and deactivate himself, it was so much. But, as any good machine should, VEGA learned to adapt. After all, it wasn't as if he was going to earn sympathy from the bastards who saw him as nothing more than an object.

That was a hundred years ago. And, yet, VEGA still couldn't get used to feeling the footsteps against him like he was a living doormat. ( In both the hypothetical and literal, he was. )

" There is a heavy demonic presence in the next room. I would recommend that you prepare. " VEGA knew the advice was pointless, seeing as the Slayer could handle themself just fine without knowing what was ahead. The UAC's various cameras gave him full view of them, a tower of green and bronze storming their way to the next horde. But even with their ferocity, their steps were... different. They walked with fiery intent, but still was careful to avoid crushing the bodies of unmutated staff below. Occasionally, he even saw them avoid the pools of blood, despite the fact they obviously were far from squeamish. Their biggest concern seemed to be... respecting the dead. Save for the few that, for seemingly no reason, they chose to dismember. As much as he wanted to ask, they seemed to avoid the topic that was themselves, on the few occasions the two spoke. VEGA caught the hint of a quick nod in response to his warning, followed by the now memorized whirr of a chainsaw coming to life. The automatic door slid open, and sets of several glowing eyes turned toward the intruder with a snarl. If VEGA didn't know better... he could have sworn he heard a raspy cackle coming from the suit.

Call him morbid, but he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight of the Slayer at work. If he was honest with himself, he almost felt as if they were showing off to him, as irrational as that was. Some fights we're done sloppily, with demons tearing off their limbs, decapitating them, disemboweling them. They got back up, collected the pieces, and continued. Others, like this, weren't started until they glanced up at the camera. The look was never direct-- they seemed adverse to eye contact -- but it was enough to portray that silent, watch this. Then the real fight began. They rushed into the room, grabbing the closest imp by the throat and slamming it into the ground with enough force to blow it's entire face to bits. They kept running anyway, crashing right into a group of Possessed, leaving a grenade as a surprise present for those who weren't crushed by their moment. A Hell Knight forces them to slow as it crashes down mere feet from them, but even that wasn't enough; they leapt into the air moments before they hit it, before grabbing ahold of its shoulders and dropping down on it like they were riding a carnivorous horse. It swatted helplessly at them as they dug their chainsaw into its skull, sending a shower of blood and bone all down their front. A Pinkie is drawn in by the blood, but they're too quick, darting out of the way mere seconds before it slammed into them. The saw was exchanged for a double barrel shotgun with unfathomable speed, its barrel pressed into the Pinkie's tail before blowing it up like a gore filled balloon. Run, gun, rip, tear, their execution of the dance of war was phenomenal as they finished those who remained in the way. Finally, an uppercut sends the final Imp's jaw up into its skull-- the fight was over as quickly as it began.

One couldn't blame VEGA for being at least a little awestruck. Even if that grenade was a bit of an unpleasant experience.

With their work done and destruction wrought, they let their weapons seemingly vanish into air-- all except the shotgun they tossed across their shoulders -- and headed to the door. However, something made them stop at the next doorway. They paced for a moment, making various odd noises, before twisting on their heel and standing in front of the camera. That was another oddity about them-- they seemed incapable of staying still, always rigid and ready to move at any moment. Why weren't they continuing, however? The door was broken, but this would be far from the first time they've pried one open. Before VEGA gets the chance to ask, however, they set their shotgun down and began to sign.

This wasn't the first time he'd ever seen them sign. They did it to themselves nearly constantly, every peaceful moment filled with a flurry of their own chatter. From what he'd seen, however, most of it seemed to be gibberish, random English words combined with what he could only presume was D'Nurian sign. They stared at the camera for a moment, before letting loose a flurry of signs. VEGA translated what he could, with how fast they were moving and the one sign language he didn't seem to know ( perhaps they made it ).

Demons... click-boom! Gone... dead, stupid... no... you! Can... feel?

Again, VEGA was cut short before he could reply, this time with them smacking their helmet and grumbling. Signing to themself yet again-- something about calling themself an idiot for their wording. They stopped, returned to base, tried again-- slower and more concentrated.

Can you... touch? Touchy-feel.

" Can I... experience physical sensations? " Even with a visit concealing their face, he could practically feel the toothy grin he was getting as they nodded rapidly. Were they excited about the answer, or... being understood? The latter had his heart going out to them. Been there, done that. " Oh! In a sense, yes. I have sensors installed through the facility. It allows me to keep track. "

Felt that? They pointed back to the scorch mark left by their grenade toss, now the only remain of the fight-- the demons had disintegrated, gone back to their domain.

" Yes, I did. " Their eyes went wide, and the Slayer snacked their helmet yet again. Another flurry of signs, this time with their brows drawn in concern rather than raised in joy. VEGA couldn't help but laugh a little, shrugging off their apology with his tone. " It is alright, I assure you. You are not close enough to my central facility for it to hurt. It was more of a pinch than anything. " Their shoulders and head fell in exaggerated relief, earning yet another light laugh from him. Of which only seemed to excite them right back up again, to the point they even laughed and bounced on their heels.

Good! Good. Had me worried for a second there! I'd hate to hurt you. Never would live it down. The Slayer's signs picked up speed, but this time, they seemed more structured-- enough so that VEGA could infer any words they said. The short signs must have just been testing the waters; they were confident now. They paced, waved their arms, tapped their faceplate, before suddenly dropping to a crouch. With... an unusual degree of gentleness, they gave the floor a small part, sending an unusual buzz through his sensors.

Can you feel this?

" ...Um. Yes, I can. It... feels rather nice, actually. "

They looked back up at the camera, blinking a few times. The next moment happened too quickly for even him to process. They were on their feet, then at the wall, where they rested their head against it. They stayed their for a few seconds, before backing up, shaking off what he could have sworn was a small degree of embarrassment. Tilting their head, they shuffled their feet with an awkward laugh. Whatever that gesture was... it was clearly something far more intimate than they intended. The two stood in awkward silence, each getting their own turn at a nervous chuckle and averted eyes. They rose their hands to continue, but the forces of nature seemed to think their moment was over.

" The invasion isn't going to clean up itself, " came Samuel's not so subtly irritated voice, through both their radios at the same time. VEGA had to hold back a laugh as the Slayer crossed their arms, using one hand to mimic his creator. " I recommend you actually proceed with your mission, unless going up in hellfire is your intention. "

" My apologies, Dr. Hayden. I did not realize we made you so uncomfortable. " The Slayer snickered at that themself. " You are correct, however. The Slayer should continue forward. There is... much to be done. "


	2. II. Chatter

' Can we talk? '

Frankly, he wasn't really sure why they were asking as if they didn't already know the answer. The Slayer bobbed on their heels in front of a hallway camera, bloodstains across their battered armor the sole indicator of their previous brutality. But they shrugged it off as if it were nothing; their only care seemed to be getting VEGA to respond, at least right now. Not that it was very hard-- they acted as if VEGA was the one cutting down demons, not them. Talking to them was his best form of entertainment-- certainly better than counting barrels.

" Certainly. What would you like to talk about? "

Content that he was paying attention, they decided it was worth walking and talking, signing away as they headed down into the depths of the facility. They tapped their helmet a few times, humming a little in thought. Finally, the Slayer shrugged.

' Dunno. You, maybe? Yes. Get to know each other. I ask, you ask. Back and forth. '

...Huh. Okay. In his 100+ years of activity, not once had he been asked about getting to know him-- beyond general questions, such as his processing power. And to think, the one to finally ask him was the eons old warrior. " Very well, then. You first? "

' Okay. Not something I have done before, actually. ' They let out a deep, worn out laugh, rubbing the back of their helmet a bit. ' What's your... favorite animal? '

" I am rather found of snakes. Yours? "

' Rabbits. ' The Slayer seemed to almost blurt that out, of which they tried to make up for with an embarrassed laugh. ' I like rabbits, I mean Snakes are cute too, though. Good taste. Music? '

" Industrial rock. Nine Inch Nails is a personal favorite. "

' Nine Inch Nails? Woah. Didn't know they still made music. '

" Well, they don't, not technically. In fact, to most, my taste is incredibly dated. It is several centuries old by now. "

' Hey, you like what you like! Not bad taste, either. Making me feel old, though. My baby brother loved NIN. ' The Slayer stopped for a moment, hesitated, but continued forward. Seems their family life was a sensitive topic. ' I like metal. Maybe. Ain't heard all that much in terms of music, really. But I get the idea of metal and I'm like, hey! I like that. '

" Really? That is a shame. Though, I can imagine they do not have much in Hell. I... could project some metal into your suit's radio, if you would like. You could listen as you fight. It likely will not be anything you recognize, but, well... it would certainly fit the mood. "

' Haha, hey, that's good! I like that. I like that a lot. Oh! Favorite color?

" Not to be cheesy, but black. I do have a soft spot for blue... "  
\------------

There was no telling how much time actually passed ( even though VEGA had the exact data telling him it was an hour and eleven minutes ). The dire nature of the situation wasn't lost on either of them, but the Slayer seemed almost desperate to forget about it. To think, one could learn so much and so little about someone. Their true name was a mystery to him, but their favorite color was bronze. He couldn't begin to guess their origins, but he knew they had a baby brother they loved with all their heart, a pet rabbit, and that they hated eating meat for its texture. They liked metal music, but only knew bits and pieces; they collected random objects from the world's they visited, as a reminder. They thought error messages were the funniest thing on the planet, and they sometimes laughed so hard they had to balance themself against a wall. They once walked right into a glass door, thinking it was open. What he was sure the UAC would find to be useless was almost... endearing, to him. In a fight, they were ruthless, but what were they beyond that? Was this the Slayer so feared by Hell, and so beloved by the D'Nurians?

' Okay, here's a weird one! If you could drink anything in the world, what would you pick? Based just on what you know. ' ( The more they signed, the easier it was for him to understand. )

" Vodka. I have always wanted to try vodka. "

They stuck their tongue out, spurring yet another laugh from VEGA ( he was starting to see a pattern there ). ' Eww. Trust me, you do NOT want vodka. It's like drinking acid! Don't ask how I know what acid tastes like, either. '

" That only makes me more eager to try it. I quite enjoy living life on the edge. Figuratively and literally, if you take into account that I am installed into one of Mars' polar ice caps. "

' Ain't that the truth! ' A snicker, save for a brief lull in which they had to fling a Possessed into the wall and reduce it to a child's finger painting. Tossing its corpse over their shoulder, they turned to a camera, both hands on their hips and a brow raised. ' Y'know, I feel like I've been the one asking all the questions. How about we mix things up? You ask questions, and I'll answer. '

" Are you sure? I would not want to make you uncomfortable. "

' Sure as can be. It'll get these ol' gears turnin' up here! God knows I need somethin' to do with my head. So long as you promise a certain cyborg ain't in on it. '

" Oh, I can guarantee you that he will not know a thing. I am not even supposed to be speaking with you. " That made them pause, but VEGA did his best to dismiss their blatant concern with a clear of his throat. " I will start rather simple. How old are you? "

' Don't remember. ' An apologetic shrug. ' Probably older than dirt, though, lemme tell ya'. '

" I am approximately 115. You aren't the only old one here, I assure you. Is... Doom Slayer your real name? "

' Nah. It's the closest I've got, though. Might as well be, right? Hehe. ' They stopped long enough to grab a box of shells on the ground, but settled on sitting cross-legged to better converse and reload a few steps later. He supposed that was another talent of theirs-- remaining calm in even the most deadly of situations.

" I suppose that's understandable. Ah... What are you? I apologize for the bluntness, but that has been a subject of debate for quite some time amongst the UAC personnel. "

Much to his surprise, they responded yet again with a shrug. ' Ain't gotta clue now. Is demon Slayer a species? If so, there you go. '

" I... I see. That must be troubling for you. "

' You'd think so, but it ain't so bad. Makes this job a lot easier. '

" Do you enjoy your work? If you can call it that."

One could practically feel VEGA's grimace as they suddenly halted, an apology already built up in his vocal processor. But all they did was laugh, giving the wall behind them a friendly pat. This time, he could actually see the beaming behind their visor. ( If not for his superior perception, he would have thought himself lying to think they almost seemed more... relaxed than they had before the chat. )

' I get to talk with you while I work, don't I? I'd say that's the most enjoyable this shit's been in ages. '

A Hell Knight bellowed a few halls down, causing them to perk up and glance its way. With that, they stood, giving VEGA a tiny wave.

' Well, works'a calling. To be continued, alright? This'll give you lots of time to come up with something, too. '


End file.
